


Where the Sun Meets the Ocean Floor

by KisaAkiya



Series: Khaotic AUs [2]
Category: Khaos Universe, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Eventual Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, Love Triangles, Other, Possible Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Little Mermaid AU, Tragedy, Trans Mermaid Protag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya
Summary: To Eternity. To Eternity.A mermaid and a human longing to learn more about one another.[Primarily AkiFrey]
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ready Set Go
Series: Khaotic AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831663





	1. When the Sun falls in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Mermaid sung by Kagamine Rin. I've done two drawings for this AU in my instagram so owo.

_ “The human world is a world full of simple-minded and selfish humans. They only want things for themselves. You should never get involved with them.” _

Faith had those words stuck to her mind ever since she was a child. She didn’t know what to believe when her father, the king, had told her that story. Yet her mother had another story for her to tell. 

_ “Humans are curious creatures, just as curious as us merfolk. We’re no different from them. Maybe when a human is in peril you should give them a chance.” _

Faith wasn’t sure which story is the most true. Both probably are, but reading other people and humans wasn’t her specialty. 

\-----

“Here’s your new certificate, your highness.” The mermaid on the registers smiled, passing them an envelope. “Or should I say, Prince Freyr.”

“Thank you, Liah. But I’d rather still stick with Freyr.” He nodded, happy to finally be free of his old unfavored name. He swam out of the building, his long sea green colored hair tied in a stylish ponytail and his recent scars still visible on his chest, fairly close to the teal and blue scales that scattered his sides and moved down along his long striped tail.

“So, old Faith finally completed her transition.” 

Freyr turned to the side, his best friend swimming towards him. His red fins glistened from the sunlight. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a stern look. “Finally, you can get out of your introverted skin.”

“No promises, Connor. I’m not going to one of your boyfriend’s parties.” Freyr replied, swimming past him. Connor gave him a glare before following him. “Hey! He’s going to drag me into one tonight. I can’t go alone you know.”

“What about the tailor's daughter? She’s adventurous and extroverted, you can take her as your not-alone-partner.” Freyr replied sarcastically, putting the envelope in a satchel that rested across his torso. “No thanks. I don’t want to deal with energetic people like her.” 

Freyr stopped in his tracks, looking up at his friend with a confused look. “Is Vanya that much of a hassle?” 

“Everyone in the kingdom is a hassle for me.” 

  
“But you have a boyfriend.” 

“Elliott and you are basic exceptions. Nothing more than that.” Connor shrugged his shoulders and continued swimming ahead. Freyr swam after him. “What about that person Worm hangs out with? He seems to have an interest in you.”

“You literally reminded me that I have a boyfriend.” Connor growled under his breath. Freyr gave his usual poker face but internally had mischievous intent. “But you and Elliott enjoy spending time with him. I reckon you three can be a full set.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Connor exclaimed, his cheeks as red as his hair and tail. Freyr nudged his side playfully. “You three can make a remarkable set of lovers.”

“Don’t bring that idea up. He’s a real person that shouldn’t be rounded up in my mess.” Connor growled. Freyr gave out a disappointed awe. “I hypothesize he’d say otherwise. If he is able to handle a mermaid like Worm, he can handle you.” 

“I never thought you’d be trying to set me up with another person as a personal interest.” 

“I just thought you’d prefer another friend.”

“Says you! You only have Worm and I.” Despite Freyr’s subtle teasing, Connor had a point. He was always in his own shell until Worm forcefully got him to be close when they were still guppies, and Connor got wrapped into it too. They were the only two people in the kingdom he’d found a lasting friendship with. 

Freyr ignored his friend’s comeback with a poker face. “Speaking of Worm, I have to tell them I finished my transition. I feel quite satisfied.” Connor groaned in annoyance. “You mean “happy” right?”

“Well yes, but I’m not jumping for joy. Just.. I guess pleasant. I feel pleasant.” Freyr finally gives his friend a soft smile, something people don’t usually see from the only heir to the throne of Triton’s Kingdom. 

Connor looked at his friend in shock before softening a little. He gave out a sigh before swimming on ahead, speaking nonchalantly. “Your father has another concert for us. He says it’s a “perfect night for his favorite boys to serenade the kingdom”. His words, not mine.”

Freyr gave out a low chuckle. “Of course, you’d never say anything like that. Elliott’s coming too?” 

“To watch. Yes.” Connor smiled for a second at the thought of his boyfriend. He shook his expression off before Freyr could catch it, turning back to his friend with a serious stoic face. “We don’t want to keep your father waiting. He might do something stupid like decorate the concert hall in sea weed and force us to wear stupid costumes.” 

“Right right.” Freyr nodded, swimming after his friend. 

\-----

“It’s such a beautiful day!!” A young maiden exclaims, her hands gripping the side of the ship in excitement as her short brown was blown by the ocean breeze. Her short, puffed-sleeve, yellow dress barely covered her bare collarbone and feet from the strong and breezy air. 

She turned to the front of the ship, a big excited smile on her face. “I’ve never gone on a ship before!!” 

“Your mother must have been in a good mood to let you on the ship for the whole weekend, princess.” A short, casual clothed person commented. Their sideburns were shaved with the rest of their dark hair tied in a ponytail. 

The maiden scoffed, leaning against the side of the ship. “Don’t be like that, Regan. And why are you calling me princess?? We’re best friends!” She pointed out, relaxing her posture against the hard wood.

Regan sighed, exasperated. “Sorry, Aki. There are so many men here on this ship that I dunno if it’s ok for me to talk to you casually.” 

“Ah don’t be like that. Mom wouldn’t mind if people caught on that their eldest princess and their personal advisor are BFFs. Bfffffffs for short.” Aki chuckled at the dumb joke as Regan let out an unamused “Ah”. 

Regan gave a defeated look as they leaned against the side of the ship with Aki. “Have you considered any of the bachelors your mother arranged with you?”

Aki hummed, resting their head on the palm of their hand. “Well there is one..” 

“Really? Who?” 

Aki’s cheeks flushed red as she turned away. Embarrassed. “Uhm.. The one from the mineral kingdom? Uhh I forgot the name of that place..”

Regan took a moment before realizing who she was speaking of. They gave her an irritated look before groaning. “Really?? Jeremiah??” 

“He’s kind!” Aki exclaimed. “He’s so sweet and he’s really good at the guitar!” 

“He’s also narcissistic and a ladies man!” Regan exclaimed in return. “Plus he’s a dunce isn’t he?? You literally complained to me about how dumb he is.”

Aki bit her lip out of guilt. “Yeah but.. We kind of bonded during the tour of his kingdom.” She turned to the ocean, keeping her eyes on the sun’s reflection on the ocean. “He’s rumored to be a ladies man because he’s charismatic. But that can be any far from the truth. He’s awkward in a crowd, he’s more confident by himself or with his family and friends. He’s adventurous and generous and inviting and so considerate.” Aki sighed in awe. “I never thought I’d find someone like him. We do butt heads a lot of the time but I guess that’s just part of why I really.. Really like him.”

Regan looked at their best friend in shock. Their expression softened as they gave her a mischievous grin. They nudged their best friend. “I’m glad you found someone that makes you feel that way.“

Aki giggled in reply. “The only question is whether or not he returns the sentiment.”

“Maybe he does, who knows? He does like looking for you whenever one or the other visits.” Regan comments, causing Aki’s face to flush red. “Regan!!”

“I’m serious I’m serious!” The two of them laugh, setting their gazes back on the clear ocean. 

Aki sighed in awe at the view. She took a deep breath as she breathed in the ocean air. “It’s salty. But.. It’s calming.”

“The ocean?” Regan inquired.

“Yeah.. I never ventured through a place like this..” Her faze softened. “It’s so pretty..” 

“Hey Princess! Regan!!” 

The two turned to the voice, turning to a curly red head, holding a crate in her arms. She gave the two a wary look. “Be careful, we don’t want you two falling overboard.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Eleanor!” Aki exclaimed, giving her a wave. Eleanor waved back before walking to the other side of the boat, passing her crate to another worker.

Aki smiled before her attention was stolen by something else. She turned back to the ocean. “Do you hear that?” 

Regan tilted their head. “Hear what?”

Aki looked across the ocean’s horizon, the faint sound of deep harmonies and beautiful melodies echoed through the water. It sounded like two deep voices in harmony coming from the ocean, the two voices soon becoming one, as if a solo resonated from the waves of the ocean. She stood there in awe from the faint voice that turned louder as the ship continued to sail through the waves.

“Aki?”

“Are we nearing land?” She asked Regan, looking pass them to see if any sort of island was nearby. Regan turned around as well, looking for any sort of land. They turned back to their friend and shrugged. “I don’t see anything. Why you ask?”

She had a disappointed look on her face, her shoulders dropped as she leaned against the side of the boat once more. “I thought I heard.. Singing.”

Regan raised their brow. “Singing? I mean there are other men on board so they’re the ones probably singin--”

“No like. I heard it through…” Her eyes widened. “The water.” She turned her gaze back to the ocean and leaned over the side, looking down closer to see through the translucent surface.

“Aki!!” 

“You think there’s someone singing down there??” Aki turned to her best friend. “Mermaids?? You think there are mermaids here??” She asked in excitement. 

“You sound like you’re falling for those old sea tales. You know mermaids lure sea men with their song so they can drown them?” Regan commented. Aki sighed, pulling herself up and crossing her arms. “I know that. But we don’t know how true those stories are. Or if they’re real!”

Regan groaned and gave her a grouchy look. “Just don’t fall off the edge of the boat. Got that?” They scolded. Aki waved her arms in front of her face in response. “Right. I won’t.” She turned back to the waves. “I wonder what that was I heard though..”

\-----

A round of applause was heard from the audience as the two mermen bowed. Freyr wore a distinguishable yet regal beige coat across his torso and beside him, his best friend had the same style of coat in a dark navy. The two men looked at each other before swimming off backstage. 

Connor groaned, leaning on a stool with a sigh. “That was exhausting!” Freyr gave his friend a nod, however he could tell how much fun Connor had a moment ago on stage, and how exhilarating it must have felt for him. 

Freyr leaned on a stool as his father swam back stage. “You were amazing, son!!” The king exclaimed before embracing his son. Freyr choked for a moment before hugging his father back. “Thanks, father.” He replied monotonously as he pulled back. “I’m surprised how many merfolk you invited. It seems you even got some that weren’t from our kingdom. I saw a lot of new faces.”

“Ah yes!! I had to reintroduce my son in his final handsome form!!” The king exclaimed in delight, embarrassing Freyr as he covered his face. “Father..”

“Ah yes! Connor, my boy!!” The king turned to the other merman who was playing with the end of his coat. He straightens up and puts on a stoic face. “Ah- yes, your majesty?” 

  
The king wrapped his arms around the taller man and embraced him. “You did amazing as well, my boy!!” 

“Oh-” Connor’s face flushed red in embarrassment. Freyr was sure enough he wanted to push him away and yell but he was the king afterall. “T-Thank you, your majesty.” He stuttered out instead, his voice covering up his annoyance.

The king pulled away. “Ah- Forgive me, my boy. I forgot you weren’t a fan of such affection.” He says, letting out a jolly old man laugh. “But your performance was extraordinary! In fact, I have a feeling it even reached the surface!”

“Reached the surface?” Freyr straightened his back as he swam closer to his father. “You think it really reached the surface?”

“It was just an expression, son.” His father gave him a suddenly worried look. “Honestly, Freyr. I thought we had this whole ‘surface’ deal dealt with.” 

Freyr looked down in defeat, suddenly nervous. “Yes, father. However, if possibly a human heard us--”

“Oh dear, son. Are you that wary? You know as soon as a human hears our song, they’ll be lured in and drown before they can find out about us.”

Freyr had an internal struggle within him, he didn’t like the idea that his own music and voice would be the cause of a human’s demise. “Yes.. but I think it’d be rather unfortunate--”

“That a human dies? Freyr, we spoke about this.” The old jolly look of his father vanished in an instant, a stoic more king-like expression came about. He stood tall over his son and spoke in an authoritative tone. “If a human dies, what of it? Less murderers and fish eaters and selfish people in the world. In fact, I believe we’re doing the world a favor, son.”

Freyr couldn’t believe his father at the moment and his usual stoic face turned irritated. His shoulders tensed as he exclaimed. “By causing the unsuspected deaths of innocent humans?!” 

“How could you know if they were innocent?! Fish eaters. Murderers. That’s what the human world is like! All they want are riches, gold, all the most delicious food they can get!! They’re selfish and egotistical and they don’t care about their own world!” The king's stern voice echoed in the back room as he started swimming towards his son. “Have you seen what they have done to my kingdom?! To  _ our  _ kingdom?! You have no proof that they’re innocent!!” 

“And you have no proof that they’re  _ all _ guilty!!” Freyr swam off, taking off the coat and tossing it into the air. His father tensed up as he raised his voice louder. “Freyr where are you going?!”

“I’m going to get answers!! Not all humans are what you say they are!!” 

“And how would you know?!” Freyr was silent, he turned away from his father before facing the exit. The king’s eyes widened as his voice softened and his shoulders dropped. Freyr felt his father’s eyes on his back as the king silently spoke. “You’ve gone to the surface… didn’t you?”

Connor moved forward at those words in shock. Freyr tightened his hands into fists as he swam out of the room. 

“Freyr!!”

Connor was silent as the king swam after his best friend. A dilemma was pressured upon him, Freyr had a point, the king was making wild assumptions based on the acts of only a small populus of humans, yet Freyr had defied his own father and went to the surface, where he could have been caught and killed.

He didn’t know what to do, but he took a deep breath and swam off, hoping to find his friend before the king did. 

\-----

“Princess, you should be careful.” Aki turned around to face the redhead from before. Eleanor unrolls her sleeves as she walks to Aki’s side. “We don’t want you to fall in.”

Aki let out an awkward laugh. “I won't, I won’t!” Half of her was lying, she wondered whose voice she heard a moment ago since it came from the water. 

She leaned her chin on her palm as she sighed. “Hey Eleanor?” 

“Yes, Princess?”

“Do you think mermaids are real?” She asked casually. Eleanor raised a brow in response. “Well personally I think they’re interesting. I don’t know if they’re real though.”

“Really?” Aki straightened her back. “You think they’re interesting?”

“I mean yeah. People who can live and breathe without air and live their whole lives underwater. Maybe they have scales as beautiful as the tropical fish. I read stories and even if they’re considered temptresses or villains, I always find them quite fascinating..” Eleanor sighed, looking into the ocean. “I wouldn’t mind if one knabbed me and killed me as long as I get to die seeing a pretty face you know.” Eleanor joked, causing Aki to give out an awkward laugh. 

“Wow, Eleanor. You have your standards set.” Eleanor laughed, looking out at the ocean. “I really hope they’re real.”

Aki looked at her before facing back at the ocean. She let out a sigh before speaking. “Yeah me too..” 

And there it was again, the deep and beautiful voice she heard from the ocean. It was closer, much closer. She swore that it was the deep voice of a baritone, the same voice she heard early in the day, except it was lone now, it had no companion.

“Princess..?”

Aki leaned over the end of the ship, seeing something green in the clear water reflecting the sun’s rays. It flowed in the water as if it wanted to lure her in, moving across the side of the wooden vessel.

“Princess!! What are you doing?!” 

Aki reached her hand down to the water, feeling herself move closer to the surface. Soon she realized her feet wasn’t touching the hardwood of the ship and soon her hand wasn’t on the ledge of the ship. 

Two hands held unto her waist and pulled her back down on the boat, dropping on her butt. She snapped away from her trance and looked up at a mortified Eleanor. “What were you thinking?!?!” 

“I..” Aki blinked for a moment before standing up and leaning against the ledge once more, searching for that thing she saw in the water, hoping it was still there. 

It wasn’t.

“Princess. Snap out of it! We don’t want you getting lost on us!” Eleanor exclaimed, pulling Aki back away from the railing. 

“I.. I thought I saw something.” Aki muttered to herself. Eleanor sighed and moved Aki away from the ledge, keeping her hands on her shoulders. “You can go swimming once we reach shore, but for now let’s stay inside.”

Aki looked up at Eleanor, noticing her worried expression. She sighed and nodded, not wanting to trouble her new friend any further. She took one last glance at the ocean’s horizon before walking into the inside of the vessel, disappointed.

\-----

“That was close.” Freyr let out a breath. 

Swimming and following a ship was risky, risky enough he felt his vein was about to pop from his previous argument with his father. He was singing to himself to calm his nerves, it calmed him down especially since he was alone. However, he realized a human must have heard him because he saw a silhouette from above the water look down at him and lean one the edge of the boat. So he slowed down and decided it was best to follow the boat from behind, if he were to get information on humans, this would be the best distance so far. 

He wouldn’t want to admit it to his father but he does take a few words to heart, especially knowing when to keep his distance. 

The ship neared land, he could tell, noticing how the ocean floor moved closer and more shallow the further he followed the ship. Soon he saw an ivory city along the horizon, there was no other ship in the docks other than the one he was following. 

The ship docked and dropped the anchor in front of Freyr, surprising and stopping him in his tracks. He eyes the chain of the anchor suspiciously, tugging it curiously before being surprised how heavy it is. 

“Don’t go too far, Aki!!”

Freyr’s ear fins perked up as he heard an androgynous voice speak. He swam up to the surface and hid behind the boat, peeking behind him and seeing a few humans on land.

His eyes widened as a maiden stood on the shore, her pale yellow dress turning heavy from the sea. She turned back to her friends with a big smile on her face. “I won’t be too far. Just before I reach the depths then I’ll swim back!”

“Alright. I’ll be waiting here.” The shorter looking person sat on a rock as the maiden nodded, turning back towards the ocean and diving in.

Freyr panicked as he swam to the other side of the boat, away from the passing woman. “I could have sworn I saw something here..” He heard her mutter to herself as he heard her dive into the water, he let out a sigh of relief before taking another deep breath. He leaned against the side of the boat to turn and look into her previous direction, noticing she wasn’t there. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he turned back to his front, noticing the girl right in front of him. Her golden eyes were wide as he felt his heart stop entirely.  _ ‘She’s so close!!’ _

“You… You’re the one I sa--” Her voice was cut off as he covered her mouth with his webbed hands and pulled her down into the water, swimming deep and pulling her deeper into the water.  _ ‘This is a bad idea. If father finds out I got caught--’ _

He didn’t want to risk getting himself found out anymore, or her blabbering off about him. This was a big risk to take but better this than what other possible outcome.

He let go over her mouth as she puffed her cheeks, holding her breath underwater. Her eyes were shut closed, as he pulled her deeper, finally taking the human up close. Her body was much smaller than his and her wrists were thin compared to his large hands. She didn’t look selfish or menacing of any sort, in fact in this scenario, she looked like the defenseless one, she was even cute to him.

Her eyes then shot open as she looked in front of him, her cheeks soon turning pink at the sight. Freyr couldn’t help directing his gaze on her golden eyes, big and innocent eyes staring down at him as if he was the most beautiful thing she’s seen. 

Which was true, Aki felt like she hasn’t seen a man or woman or anyone as beautiful as the merfolk in front of her. She remembered what Eleanor had told her and she felt like she had a point. If someone this beautiful were to pull her into the amazing and clear ocean even if they had the intent to kill her, she wouldn’t mind drowning. 

But Freyr didn’t want to kill her, he made her curious, if anything, seeing a human like her peaked his interest. He wanted to know more about them, about her. He pulled her close, leaning against her ear. “Promise not to tell anyone of this. Ok?” 

Aki’s eyes widened, she thought he was going to die at this moment but this merfolk is sparing her. She looked up at him and nodded as he nodded back with understanding. He swam back up to the surface and leaned against the back of the ship, letting Aki suddenly take a deep intake of air. She let out a few coughs before turning back to Freyr, who let go and was about to swim off.

“Wait!” She grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to her. He looked back at her with fear, his eyes wandered around as if he was finding a way to escape. Aki wanted him to stay longer, she wanted to know his name or where he’s from. If anything she wanted to know so much more about the life under the ocean.

But she knows he can’t stay long. The longer he stays the higher chance he’ll get caught, and that’s the last thing she wants for him right now. So she takes a deep breath and gives him a soft smile. “Take care.” 

Freyr felt himself melt from her words, his first ever interaction with a human was somehow sweet and genuine, not life threatening at all. So he did something which he never usually does, he smiles.

He smiles back at her, muttering out a short and simple reply. “You too..”

\-----

Aki watched him as he swam off, his blue and green striped tail splashing the ocean behind him. She gulped as she cupped her flushed cheeks, his voice replaying in the back of her mind.

_ “Promise not to tell anyone of this. Ok?” _

It was the exact same voice she heard on the ship. It was him, he followed her ship and she found him. He spared her. 

_ He spared her. _

“Why would he spare me..?” She asked herself as she sleeked her hair back. She took a deep breath before diving back under the water to swim back to the surface. 

Regan stood up, noticing Aki walking out of the water soaking wet. She gave her best friend a smile before taking the bottom of her dress and scrunching it up, squeezing the water out of the bottom of her dress. They walked up to her, crossing their arms over their chest. “You finally done? Oh your dress is soaked.” 

Aki laughed. “Of course. I took a dip in the ocean.” She joked. The image of the merman she bumped into appeared in her mind. Her cheeks turned flushed at the thought, his scales, his face, everything about him. He looked beautiful.

“Aki?” Aki shook her head as she snapped out of her thoughts, turning back to her best friend. “Yeah? Sorry. Just uh.. Lost in thought.” 

Regan tilted their head. “Alright..? Oh by the way. The princes are visiting again.” 

Aki groaned in response. “Which one? I don’t wanna deal with any more escorts.” She shrugged it off, walking past Regan while holding up her still heavy dress. Regan had a smirk on their face, turning to face Aki as she continued to walk off. “Oh you know.. A particular charming prince from the kingdom full of jewels?” 

“Jeremiah??” Aki turned to Regan, her face flushed and her eyes wide with excitement. Regan laughed from her response as they walked to her side. “You should get changed. We don’t want your prince to see you all soaked like this.”

Aki shook her head, cupping her flushed cheeks. “R-Right!!” She ran ahead, her bare feat brushing the sand as she made her way back to her castle.

\-----

_ “Take care.”  _

Her voice echoed in the back of her head. He looked down at his hands, remembering how small her frame was compared to his. “She was so small. She looked harmless..” He muttered to himself, remembering how wide her eyes went when she saw him and how innocent her eyes looked. 

She looked so young too, it was as if she was only a few over 10 years old but he doubts she’s that young, she’s probably the same age as if, or younger.

He wants to see her again. He  _ needs _ to see her again.

He remembers how there are so many people worrying for her so he assumes she’s someone important, so it’s risky to try to learn more about someone so well-known and around other people.

But he’s the only one he can trust his identity with, he can probably ask her question to prove his hypothesis. 

Yes, it’s official.

He needed to see her again.


	2. A Worm in the Red Sea

Freyr had committed to his newfound experiment, and that girl was going to help him. The only question was ‘How?’. How was he going to go back to the surface and find her? She knows he’s a mermaid, yes, but he can’t let any other human see him.

And he just told her to keep this all a big secret! Was she going to look for him again??

Well all the pent-up rage he had for his father’s prejudices were gone now since all he could think about was the human girl. 

_ “The human girl..”  _ He thought, his fins stopping in his tracks as he lingered for a moment, remembering how small she was compared to him.  _ “Human girl.. Wait. What was her name???” _

He realized then, that he didn’t catch her name. He heard people refer to her with a name before but he didn’t hear it properly. “Shoot, how will I be able to find her now if I can’t call her name??”

“Freyr!!”

His eyes caught on a red head with a red fin, swimming towards him with tremendous speed, almost catching him off-guard. Behind him were a merman with a green fin and strawberry blonde long hair; and a mermaid with a teal and pink spotted tail with dark teal hair. 

The red merman grabbed his shoulders, a look of panic on his face. “Dude where the  _ fuck _ did you go??? We’ve been looking for you for 45 minutes!!”

“Connor.” Freyr was silent. He looked across his friend's shoulders to the other company, he vaguely recognized the merman with the green tail but recognized him based on how Connor described him in their previous conversations. Freyr squinted at the shorter mermaid, who he didn’t expect would come to look for him with Connor. 

“Elliott. Worm..” He looked at the two before looking back at Connor, whose worried expression shifted into an irritated one. “Where were you?! Oh god fuck. You worried the fuck out of the kingdom!” Freyr wished he wasn’t well-known at all, swimming off to do something like research or explore wasn’t easy if you were a prince.

Elliott swam to Connor’s side, putting a hand on his shoulder, which immediately calmed him down. “Connor. Let’s go before the king finds us.” 

Connor relaxed, nodding to his boyfriend before looking back at Freyr. “Come on.” He grabbed Freyr’s wrist and started swimming.   
  
“Where are we going?”

“My little hideout.” Freyr turned to Worm who was trying to catch up behind Connor and Elliott. They gave him a reassuring look. “No one will find us there.”

\-----

The four reached a stone cavern covered in thick seaweed. Freyr tilted his head in confusion as Worm swam forward and pulled some of the flora to the side. She turned to the other three and gave Freyr a reassuring look. “It’s not a long way through, Connor’ll lead you.”

Freyr looked up at Connor who gave him an annoyed glance before pulling him in through the seaweed, Elliott following right behind Freyr. Worm turned to look around, scoping the area before swimming in and hiding the entrance as it was before.

The way in was dark and narrow. It seemed pretty far in due to how they were taking a while to reach some sort of light source. Freyr felt a tug on his shoulder, turning around to see Elliott holding on to him. He gave him a confused look to which Elliott replied. “Just didn’t want to get lost.” Freyr nodded back before turning back to Connor, who slowed down after a tight turn.

Soon his view was filled with light, he blinked for a moment before his vision cleared. His eyes widened in awe as the cavern walls were cluttered head to fin with human artifacts. Freyr pulled away from Connor and swam forward, staring in awe at the many different artifacts shining from the sun’s rays that seeps through an opening in the tall ceiling. 

“Worm this is..” Freyr muttered, as he saw a metal object. He swam towards it and hesitantly took it from the shelves. It’s a small and thin cylindrical object that was sharp on one end and had a button mechanism on the other. He nervously pressed the button and was caught off guard when the sharp end retracted into its casing. Nervously he put it back, afraid he had broken it.

He shook his head and took off to swim to another side of the hideout before feeling a hard tug on his fin. “Ow!!”

“Relax, will you! You’re making a mess!!” Worm exclaims, before letting go of Freyr’s fin. “I worked so hard on collecting all this.”

“Wait. You collected all of this?” He asked, gesturing at the walls and walls of human artifacts. 

Worm crossed their arms and had a proud look on her face. “Yes! Yes I did.” 

“Worm, that’s brilliant!” He exclaimed, almost shocking the three with his sudden excitement. Worm shrugged it off and playfully tossed her hair, looking proud of herself. “Yes, praise me more.”

“Fuck off.” Connor exclaimed, grabbing Worm’s head and shaking it slightly, wiping the grin off her face. 

Freyr let out a chuckle, which caused Connor and Worm to stare. He faced Worm with a sudden wonder in his eyes. “How did you get all this stuff?”

Worm bit their lip and looked off at the side when he asked that, unsure if they could say the honest answer. They shook their head though and turned to Freyr who was still curious and waiting for an answer to his question. 

They crossed their arms once more. “I go collecting out sometimes. Humans like to throw some of their stuff away into the ocean.” They look down before swimming up and taking a small wooden trinket, a short wooden plank that can be used as a handle attached to a slightly bigger wooden box with a large hole in it. They pulled what seemed to be a string on the trinket before swimming back to the three, facing Freyr and handing it to him. “It’s tragic seeing them throw away so many wonderful things but at least we get it for them.”

Freyr stared in awe at the artifact before taking it from Worm. “This.. This looks like the coral harps we have back at home.” He plucked on one of the strings, heading a muffled sound as he laughed. “It’s incredible..”

Connor tilted his head at the instrument and took it from Freyr, eyeing it curiously and let out a satisfied gruff before handing it back to Worm. Freyr looked at his friend curiously, he could have sworn maybe he took an interest in the item but he would never say that willingly without denying it first. 

“Why do you have such an interest in human shit anyway?” He asked Worm. They gripped the instrument harder, looking off to the side as if they were hiding something. “I just.. Had a friend who got me into it.” Elliott rubbed his arm awkwardly. 

“Who? Didn’t think you were one to have friends?” Connor insulted, causing Worm to punch him in the arm. “I can tell you the same thing.”

“You two are so immature.” Elliott laughed awkwardly, earning glares from both parties. He looked at Worm though, still curious. “But who? I dunno any other human specialist other than you and our crowned prince over there.” He said, gesturing at Worm and Freyr.

Freyr gave him a short annoyed glare before turning to the shelf nearest to him, observing the small trinkets that looked like beads.

Worm, on the other hand, laughed at Elliott’s observation. “An old friend I guess?” They started, reminiscing at the thought. “Haven’t seen her in a long time though.”

“So it’s a ‘her’.” Elliott teased. “What are her scale colors? Oh is she a tropical fish? Freshwater or seawater--”

“You can’t just butt in and ask what colors her scales are!!” Worm exclaimed, their cheeks flushing a teal color. “I-I didn’t even say she was a mermaid!!” She exclaimed, she then looked off to the side. “And... I haven’t seen her in a long time so I don’t even know what she’s up to.” She continued, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Freyr and Connor glanced at each other when they heard the sudden shift in her voice. They both gave each other worried looks as they swam to the sides of the other two, Freyr moving to Worm’s and Connor moving to Elliott’s. 

“Huh. So if she’s not a mermaid then what is she? Is she a crustacean? I mean it would make sense for Worm to be friends with a shrim--”

“She’s not a shrimp!!” Worm exclaimed. “Don’t pry into her life!! You of all people wouldn’t know anything!!” 

Elliott defensively waved his hands in front of himself. “Hold on! I didn’t mean to pry. And how would I of all people know nothing?!” His teasing turned aggressive, glaring at them with a confused gaze. “Why would you act so defensive?! Is she like your lover or something?!” He asked which caused Worm’s cheeks to brighten up even more. He softened up when their cheeks turned brighter.

“Are you in love with her..?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!! I’m not!!” Worm exclaimed in defense, swimming off past Elliott and to the exit, leaving the other three speechless. 

Connor hesitantly placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder, feeling Elliott's tensed breathing. “I was just teasing. I didn’t mean to pry. They got so defensive and..” He paused. Elliott turned to face his lover. “It’s just like...” He choked in a sob, remembering a shade of red and orange before feeling his boyfriend wrap his arms around him. He leaned into him, muttering to himself. “Why do I keep doing everything wrong.”

“No no. You don’t do everything wrong.” Connor comforted him, leaning his head against his’. “They’ll be ok. Give them a few moments to cool down. They’re not stupid enough to get mad at you for being genuinely curious. They’ll get over it.” He continued. He kissed the top of Elliott’s head as Elliott leaned into his shoulder. “I hope so.”

Freyr looked at the two before swimming forward. “I’ll go check on them.” He says, swimming to the exit of the cave.

\-----

Worm hugged their tail to their chest, resting on a not far away rock. They pouted before letting out an irritated groan. “Ugh. This sucks.” 

“I understand completely.” 

Worm’s eyes widened before turning behind them. Freyr gave them a relaxed expression before swimming to their side, sitting on the same rock they’re sitting on. “Now I know I am usually one to get straight to the point.”

“Ironic since we’re not really straight ourselves.” Worm jokes, earning the usual stoic look from their friend. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Freyr to not show much emotion but after his sudden excitement from seeing all the human artifacts, they sort of missed it. “But as you were saying.”

Freyr sighed, looking off into the same distance Worm was. “Are you ok? You were very defensive when Elliott started asking questions.” Worm looked down, puffing air into one cheek. Freyr looked down at their with worried eyes. “That’s very unlike you to cause a sudden outburst like that.”

“I..” They took a moment to think, unsure about the answer to that question. Yet they pushed it to the side first, remembering how she had acted. “I should say sorry to Elliott for shouting at him huh.” She laughed, to which Freyr nodded. “I think you should.”

“Yeah I’ll do that.” Worm replied before returning back to Freyr’s question. “As to your question..”

“I think I’m ok? I’m probably ok.” They sighed, looking back towards the distance. “I guess I just miss someone. Or I’m mad?” They say, unsure about it themself. 

“At Elliott specifically?” He inquired, tilting his head as they put on a guilty expression. “I just.. I mean..” They started. “Is it about that girl?” Freyr cut them off, making Worm sigh. “Yeah.. I guess.” They laughed, reminiscing a certain thought which made their cheeks turn back to the bright teal. 

“She’s a huge fan of humans, kind of like you.” They laughed. “Except well, she just didn’t wanna study them, she… She wanted to befriend them, to be one of them.” 

Worm’s expression softened as her brows furrowed in slight irritation. “She wanted to know what it was like up there, to feel the same between her uh.. What are those called?” Worm laughed, gesturing at her fins. “The ones humans have.” 

“Feet.” Freyr answered which made Worm laugh. “Yes. Feet.” 

“So she went up to the surface and..” Worm stopped, remembering the bright red hair that engulfed their vision. How she’d hold their hands and tell her about her new human treasure. How one day she embraced them, telling her that this would be the last time she’d see them again.

_ “Come with me! We’ll venture to the surface together.”  _

Her voice echoed in their mind. Worm laughed. “I could have gone with her, but I couldn’t… I was too scared.”

Freyr placed a comforting hand on their shoulder as she continued to speak, feeling a lump in their throat. They chuckled out a sad laugh before looking up at the prince. “You have her energy. When you swam in, it was like I could see her in you.” They commented. “It was nostalgic.”

“What was she like?” Freyr asked, hoping this could help. “If you want to talk about it.”

“She was..” Worm laughed. “She was an adventurer. She was bolder than I am even.” They started. “She had so much pride to the point she wouldn’t back out from a fight until there was a clear winner.” They laughed as they reminisced a long forgotten memory. 

“She..” They felt her heart begin to beat faster. “She swam so fast to the point all you could see was her bright colored hair and tale. They were bright red and orange so everyone could see her.” They continued, making Freyr envision what she looked like. “She was so bright that she could stand out all by herself.”

“She was beautiful.”

_ “I love you, Worm.” _

With a sad laugh, they continued while looking down at their lap. “She told me everything about her adventures, not even her family knew a thing. It was just the two of us.” They then paused and shook their head, suddenly realizing how much they had said. They pulled away from Freyr and stood up, facing him with an embarrassed look on their face. “Don’t tell anyone what I told you!! If they found out I had feelings they would never let it down!!!”

Freyr blinked at their outburst before nodding quickly and swimming up to face them. “Yeah, I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Promise or I’ll kill you with one of those human instruments!!” They exclaimed, swimming up higher to reach his height. 

“Yeah yeah. I promise.” Freyr nodded, not intending to spill about their old acquaintance in the first place. 

Worm nodded, satisfied before swimming back in the direction of the cavern. Freyr swam behind her, a sudden suspicion popped in his mind. “Hey Worm.”

“Yup?” They replied, keeping their attention on the way back.

“So that collection of human artifacts. The whole thing belongs to…” He started, trailing off when he realized he didn’t have her name. Yet Worm nodded, turning back to him. “Yeah, it was her’s.” They simply replied as they kept swimming.

“It was the last I had of her.”

Freyr stopped in his tracks, looking at her figure from behind. They looked as if they were going to break down like before. He hesitantly reached out. “Worm--”

“Oh shit! Your dad right!” Worm exclaimed before turning around and grabbing Freyr’s wrist. “We need to go back before your dad summons the entire ocean to look for you!!” 

Freyr raised a brow, his father was overprotective, sure, but thinking about how impulsive that jolly old merman was worried him a bit. Worm pulled Freyr into the cavern to get Elliott and Connor before the four rushed back towards the kingdom. 

Freyr then realized how far Worm’s hideout was to the castle.

\-----

“I’ve never seen the king be that furious before. I thought he was just some jolly old man.” Elliott commented as he leaned against the vanity in Freyr’s room. He then turned to the vanity and excitedly grabbed a bottle. “How did you get fresh algae skin cream???? This thing costs 7 dozen coins!!”

“He’s a prince, dumbass.” Connor commented, leaning against the chair in front of his study. 

He then turned to the said prince himself, his body face first down on his bed with his long tail dropping off at the edge of the bed. Worm sat beside him, patting his back. “There’s nothing wrong with getting a personal bodyguard following wherever you go!” 

“I’m twenty three, Worm.” Freyr said, pushing himself up to sit beside them. “I’m older than all of you and the last thing I need is a bodyguard.” 

“Yeah, what you need is a therapist to help you control that human obsession you’re starting to have.” Connor commented, earning a glare from his best friend. “It is not an obsession.” Freyr started. “It’s a fascination.”

“Coral. Chorale. Either way you need to sit your fucking ass and stay still before your dad decides to send a tsunami to the nearest human kingdom.” Connor groaned.

Freyr looked down at his words, she was there. That human girl’s kingdom was just nearby, if she dies then his plans would be ruined. He needed a way to see her again but now that he has a bodyguard, he couldn’t just sneak to the surface from time to time, he needed something drastic.

Yet back to the topic of a bodyguard.

“Who’s going to be the one to watch over me anyways?”

\-----

“V-Vanya??”

Freyr stood beside his father’s throne as they faced the short mermaid in front of them. Her usual peasant garb being replaced with light metal armor, the pink hair that usually drapes on her shoulders tied into a bun underneath her helmet. 

She stood up straight in front of the two royals then bowed before saluting them both. “Your Majesties! My presence has been requested?” She asked, keeping her right arm up in a salute. 

“Yes Miss Cresthill. As a test to guarantee your spot on the royal guard. I have decided to assign you to a special task.” The King started which made Freyr realize why she was called in.

Vanya’s eyes brightened up at the King’s words. She lowered her arm as she spoke. “Yes, your majesty!! What is it?” She asked eagerly which made the jolly old king laugh. 

“Young Vanya. I have tasked you to be the bodyguard of my son, Freyr.” 

“Huh?” Vanya’s eyes widened, turning her gaze to the awkward standing prince beside the King, looking off to the side as if he wished he wasn’t in the room. She then turned back to the king with a confused look. “Your Majesty, if I may ask..”

“You may.” The King replied, gesturing to her to continue.   
  
“Why would Prince Freyr need a bodyguard?”

“Ah, Vanya. The young prince has been becoming quite… rebellious lately.” He started, giving Freyr a side glance as if to tell him “Behave”. He then turned back to Vanya. “All I inquire is that you must accompany my son whenever he leaves the palace and must be by his side whenever he leaves past curfew.” 

Freyr wanted to speak up and argue against his father’s wishes but he has pissed him off enough. The last thing he wants is to suddenly not be allowed to leave the castle, or get locked in his room.

“Freyr and I have already spoken about this agreement and he has agreed to it, right son?” The King called out to him, snapping Freyr out of his thoughts. “Ah.. right.”

The King nodded happily then turned back to Vanya who still wasn’t exactly convinced. “So as one of the youngest trainees in our kingdom and an acquaintance of my son, can I trust you to look after him?”

She felt obligated to say yes, it is her duty to be loyal to the king and all but she sensed Freyr wasn’t comfortable with it, he looked as if he disdained the idea in the first place. Yet Freyr glanced at her expectantly, motioning her to just agree and be done with it. She then looked up at the king with an idea in mind.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty. But I can only agree if the prince himself requests that of me, I am loyal to your family and I would want the prince’s consent.” She says, bowing in hopes to not seem rude. Both royals were taken aback by her request, which caused Freyr to feel a lot of pressure. 

Both eyes were on him now. How would his father react if he would choose based on his personal wishes? 

No. 

His personal wish is to go on the surface to see that girl.

He needed to pick the most logical option.

“I have agreed to my father’s command. It’ll be a pleasure working with you, Vanya.” Freyr said, standing forward and giving Vanya a forced smile. 

She sighed in relief and bowed to the prince. “Then I will head back to my quarters to receive the full details of the task, your Majesties.” She said with a slight jump in her voice. 

The King smiled at the two of them and gestured his hand out. “You are dismissed, Miss Cresthill.” He said. The young mermaid bowed once more to the two before turning around, swimming off to the throne room’s exit.

Freyr watched her leave as his father spoke. “I’m so happy you decided to go through with it, son.” He said, placing a hand on Freyr’s shoulder. 

Freyr nodded back to his father, before pulling away from him, he still wasn’t sure what to think of him for resenting humans, but now wasn’t the time for another debate. He patted his father’s shoulder before moving away. 

“I’ll be heading off to my room now.” He said before swimming up stairs, leaving his father alone in the throne room by himself.

The King sighed, resting his chin on his palm. “What am I going to do with him, Flora.”

\-----

“Eleanor?” 

The red head turned at the sound of her name being called. “Princess!”

“What are you doing here? The sun’s setting.” Aki said, walking to Eleanor’s side. Eleanor shrugged at the princess before turning back to the ocean shore, letting the sand below her engulf her feet.

Aki sighed then turned back to the same shore, feeling the breeze blow against her thin white gown. She remembered the earlier encounter from that morning. His surprised and handsome face and sea green hair floating in the water. His cheeks are covered with beautiful teal scales and bright piercing green eyes. She blushed at the thought of him, will she ever see him again? Will he come back? 

But her thoughts were interrupted by Eleanor calling her by name. “Aki..?”

“Hm?” She turned to her. “Yes?”

“Have you..” She started before sighing, her gaze still stuck to the ocean’s horizon. “Have you ever felt like.. Like some part of you is missing someone?”

“Huh?” Aki raised a brow. “I mean, there’s always a sense of longing.” She smiled, placing a hand on her chest.

“There’s that whole myth about how humans were made as half of a whole and we spend our whole lives looking for our other half.” 

Eleanor chuckled. “I mean, not exactly but...” She turns back to the water. “It feels like.. A big chunk of who I am is missing something or someone.” She clenches the fabric over her heart right. “Like a part of me is.. missing. ” 

Aki gave Eleanor a sympathetic gaze. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. “Missing a part of yourself happens to some people, but… they always find it again by creating bonds. You know?” Aki laughed, hoping to cheer up the mood.

Which somehow worked as Eleanor laughed at Aki’s statement. “That’s very fairytale of you, Princess. Friendship is your greatest power huh.”

“Hey it’s effective!!” Aki laughed. “And why don’t you call me Aki again?? I don’t want another stuck-up friend calling me ‘princess’ all the time.” She teased while wrapping her arms around Eleanor. Reminiscing the old days of when Regan would refuse to call her by her name. 

“Ehh.. That’s mean of you Aki..” Eleanor pouted, patting the princess’s back in order for her to let go.

Aki giggled, pulling away from her and placing her hands on her hips. “See!! Wasn’t so hard.” She joked. 

She then turned to face the castle, turning her head to face Worm with her hand out. “I need to get back inside before Regan starts scolding me for sneaking out. Want to join me?”

Eleanor laughed. “Sure. Why not?” She said, walking to Aki’s side. She glanced back at the shore, looking at the horizon where the sun seemed to touch the water’s surface, staring at it’s moving reflection. 

_ “Come home, Eleanor.” _

Eleanor pouted, a bothered look on her face. She hummed irritatedly under her breath which caught Aki’s attention. She turned to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, concern in her eyes.

“Are you ok?” She asked, pulling Eleanor away from her thoughts. She shook her head and placed a hand on Aki’s reassuringly. “I’m ok! Don’t worry.”

“Well. You better be.” Aki laughed. “Just tell me if something’s bothering you, if you’re comfortable of course.” She continued. 

Eleanor nodded at her. “Yeah I will don’t worry.” She said, waving a hand in front of her face reassuringly. Aki nodded at her and turned back to where they were going.

When she was sure Aki wasn’t looking, she lowered her head, looking down and going back to her thoughts.

_ “Whoever you are. I’ll come home. I promise.” _


End file.
